


Stargaze

by StarBerries



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBerries/pseuds/StarBerries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little oneshot for getting 2500 hits on "Accidental reset" Wooo!<br/>(links into main story)</p><p>Little Frisk woke up crying from another nightmare, maybe some star watching will help them feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargaze

White. White, white, and even more white. A gast of wind blow past, and mixed snow around in the air, the snow was absorbing all the sound in the area making it eerily quiet. Turning around I saw familiar buildings, it was Snowdin, but no one in sight. Just little piles of snow that stood out. As I looked around in confusion my hand let go of something I didn’t know I was holding, the sound it made when it hit the snow sent a chill up my back, I held my breath as I slowly looked down. 

A knife, a dust covered knife, I took a step back when I saw red out the corner of my eye. A torn red scarf was pinned under a pile of ‘snow,’ realization dawn on me, those are all dust piles. All from Monsters. My foot moved back once again, but didn’t catch ground, and I fall backward into darkness.

\---

My hand shot up with a yell, the bed cover were a mess, and were wrapped around me tight. I took in shallow breaths as my eyes shot around the dark bedroom, it was a dream, another one of those dreams. I wiggled loose the blanket’s hold on me, and pulled it over my head, and cries. I sat there till my cheeks sting, and I tensed when I hear tapping on my window. I pushed up the covers a bit to see the window above my bed, all I saw was a silhouette infront of the full moon, with another small yell I pulled the covers back over my head.

“Hey hey, Kid, come on.” The voice was muffled on the walls and window glass. I sat up with my legs folded under me, I knew this voice, the blankets fall around my shoulders to show Sans lit by a blue glow. He let the magic go as I stood up on the bed and pushed the window open. “What you doing up Sans?” My voice couldn’t stay even, and wipe a side of my face. “I would ask you the same thing, kiddo, but I heard the yell.” Sans said as he pulled down a sleeve, and got the other side of my face, “I was stargazing, want to join me?” I nodded my head as I place my foot on the bed header, Sans stuck his hands under my arms, and I giggled as he lifted me out the window.

It been two years now, and now Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, and myself live in this big manner. Two stories with an attic that Sans use as a bedroom, he was the only one able to get up there easily. “Sans, don’t you ever sleep? I remember seeing you sitting out here at daybreak once.” I pulled my legs to my chest after sitting down, and Sans took a spot next to me. “I can sleep whenever, but the stars are only out at night. Didn’t you know that kiddo?” He said with a chuckle, that I join in on. “I could sit out here forever, and just watch the stars.” Sans’ joyous tone dropped, “And… you never know when everything will reset, who knows when I’ll get to stargaze again.” 

I just stared at the punny with my mouth hanging open, “Sans!” I took hold of his arm, “I promised I stop the resets, I promised!” Tears rolled down my cheeks again. Doesn't he trust me…?

“Heh.” Sans turned in head away from me, “Old habits die hard...” he looked back with a force smile, “Hey, you’re staking. Cold out tonight, uh?” I let him pull my hands off of his sleeve, and I grumply watch as his took off his faded blue hoodie, and placed it on my shoulders. I tugged the coat around me and weakly muttered “I not going to reset again… Why would I do that…” Sans pulled me close with an arm over my shoulder, and ruffled my already messy bedhead. “Come on, I read that there’ll be a meteor shower tonight, we got the perfect front row seats! Should be starting soon Kiddo.” Sans cleaned my face one last time, and pointed out ahead of us when he saw a light cross the sky.

\---

I woke in the bed of buttercups, and tears ran down my face for a reason I do not remember.


End file.
